<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>JSE egos one shots by felixiomarshall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993450">JSE egos one shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixiomarshall/pseuds/felixiomarshall'>felixiomarshall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JSE, Video Blogging - Fandom, Youtuber Egos - Fandom, egos - Fandom, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Egos, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:41:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixiomarshall/pseuds/felixiomarshall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything (that's not COMPLETELY awful) that I've posted on tumblr! Mostly pretty short, tiny bois, from tinyville.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So for this one I put a kinda sad one and also Anti being a little shit in the same likkle one. Yay! Have some Chase angst ma guys.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">The Visit</span>
</p><p>Chase woke up with that guttural feeling again. At least, this time, he had a reason for it. There would be some days that went by in a blur, yet seemed to drag on, without rhyme or reason. Sometimes it didn’t matter how much the others tried to cheer him up, he just felt… blank. But today there was a good reason to feel this way, today he was going to see his kids. He <em>should</em> feel good. He’d been fighting to be able to see them for months, but his stomach was filled with dread. What would they remember about him? Would they remember trips to the park, fun Christmases, family meals and games night? Or would they remember the sound of shouting, him passing out on the porch, visiting him in hospital after… After…</p><p>Shaking his head, he wandered vaguely to his closet, grabbing a smart looking shirt and some pants. He took his time getting changed, combing his hair and carefully doing up every button on his shirt, aside from the top one. Jameson told him a while ago that if you didn’t want to go mega-formal, it was a better idea to keep your top button undone. The very same Jameson greeted him as he entered the kitchen. <em>Hey Chase! You look nice today.</em><br/>“Hey JJ,” Chase smiled at him and ruffled his hair “how ya doing, bro?” JJ grinned cheerily in response.<br/><em>I made pancakes; you want some?</em> Brody nodded and took a syrup-coated pancake off of the plate JJ pushed forwards. <em>So why are you dressed so smartly? For you, that is.</em> Jameson asked.</p><p>Chase had noticed a long while ago that when eating with JJ, you had to be prepared to try to hold a conversation while eating. Because the mute would try to sign a whole paragraph while you were eating. It wasn’t a bad quality, just weird.<br/><em>I’m going to visit my kids today.</em> Chase signed, whilst munching a mouthful of sweet pancake-y goodness.<br/><em>That’s super good. Are you not wearing your hat?</em> Jameson asked another question. He had a habit of asking so many, always had.</p><p>In a weird way, JJ reminded him of his son at times- ever inquisitive. Brody finished his pancake before answering, this time. “Well, uh, the hat. Stacey always said it was stupid, I thought maybe I’d give it a miss…” he’d stopped smiling at this point. He decided to change the subject. “Hey! Ya don’t half ask a lot of questions, do ya Jamie?”<br/>JJ chuckled and passed Chase a napkin. <em>Well, wipe your face if you want to look good.</em><br/>“And now you’re acting like my dad!” but he did it anyway, carefully wiping every bit of syrup from round his mouth. “Anyway I gotta dash, see ya soon kid” he got up and hurried towards the door. JJ suddenly rushed over to him, clapping his hands to draw Chase’s attention. “Hey, buddy, you okay?” Jameson looked solemnly at him for a second, then smiled.<br/><em>I hope it all goes well</em>, he signed <em>I hope this makes you happy.</em></p><p>
  <em>----</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Anti vs Humanity</span>
</p><p>“Why are we inviting Anti? I don’t like the sound of this game he wants to play…” Chase was taking the opportunity to voice his concerns the second the glitch left the room to go get this game. <br/>“Well obviously there’ll be ground rules, like no possessing people, no knives-” Marvin started, before Chase cut him off. “Well that’s kind of Anti’s whole personality: puppetry and knives. Besides, he’s going to make JJ uncomfortable!”<br/>Brody was more uncomfortable than Jameson, which was clear by the fact one was arguing and the other was making small paper swans until he heard his name mentioned. <br/><em>He won’t.</em> JJ remarked, <em>As long as he wears a scarf and agrees to the rules.</em><br/>“Which he won’t do! It’s not in his nature to obey rules”<br/>“And how the hell would you know what’s in his nature, Chase?”<br/>“Vell boys, could I butt in a second?” Schneep asked, only to be ignored.<br/>“I don’t think you could, bud…” Jackie said from behind. He probably should step in, as was the hero way, but he wasn’t so sure. Sometimes his hero-ing just made everything worse. Especially with Chase. <br/>“I know that it’s in his nature to be a dick! No, more than a dick, a cu-”<br/>“Th̕a͟t’̨s ͡no̷ţ ̡a͡ ͟v̢ery̢ n̢ice͢ w̢ord̨, B͞rody.”<br/><br/>Anti had appeared in the doorway of the front room, clutching a rectangular, black box. He stood as if he was always there, a fixture, but the slight glitching- phasing in and out of existence- said otherwise. <br/>“I’҉m ̷n̨ot̸ ̛b̧e̷ing ̛fu̷nny̨,̴” He moved forwards to sit on the floor with the others “But ҉I̷’v̕e ̧been͜ loo̧king ͝foŗ some̷one t̢o͘ p҉la҉y thi͠s ͟with̸ ͟since̛ ̸I fi͢r͜s̵t ģot it. I ̕thou͢ght ҉Dar͘k̸ w̴oul̛d,̷ ͘but҉ all he d̶id͏ ͝w͢as ͏ins̸ul҉t mę…” the glitch scowled, remembering his old enemy. “Anyw̴ay̶, I’m ̢not ̷g̸o͠ing to ̸m͜es̡s ͡u͟p th͝is̛ ҉o̢pp̸or͠tun͏ity b̴y ̢p͘osşęss҉i̢ng͞ ̵a͟n͞ybody or si͡mply kn̶ive̸s, wh̡a̡teve̶r t҉hat͞ me̷ans.͏” He placed the box on the floor, as if to say ta-da. <br/>“Vat is it, mein freund?” Schneep asked. Anti took the lid off to reveal a load of black cards and even more white ones.<br/>“T̡͟͠his̨͡…” he paused for dramatic effect “Is Çardş ͜Aga͏i҉ns̴t ̷H̛uma̕nity̸.͞ A̧ ͡p̡art҉y͜ ga̸me ̨for̴ h̕orr͘ible ̧peop͏le or ͜l̕a̡ughing̨ ̨at ̡nic͝e pe͢op̢le tryin͝g͜ t͞o be ͏h̵o͜rr͟i͏b͏le̛.” <br/><br/>Anti spent the next few minutes explaining the rules and handing out cards. He could see how everyone felt about the game just by their faces after looking at their cards. Not that you needed to, they were very loud.<br/>“I don’t zink zis is anatomically correct…”<br/>“This is not an appropriate game at all, we never should have invited- hang on, that’s pretty funny…”<br/>“You know I could use my magic to win pretty easy at this. I won’t, of course but I could”<br/>“I still don’t understand, but with these cards I’ll probably win!”<br/>A lot of fumbling as Jameson tried to work out how to hold his cards and sign at the same time.<br/>“A͢re ̷w͢e͘ rea̶d̛y?͜” the others nodded “I’ll ͜b͟e t҉h̵e card ͞T͏s͘a̵r ͡for͡ t҉he͜ fi̡rs̢t̛ ͡ro͡un̷d̨,̷ t̵hen̴.”<br/><br/>Well the night went on and so did the game. JJ won most rounds, but once had to declare a card he didn’t know because he didn’t know who Morgan Freeman was. Marvin won a few rounds and helped Anti explain to Schneep what ‘nipple blades’ were. That was fun. Jackie kept saying before each one that his was “really good” which was rarely true because he rarely won. Chase kept loudly saying which ones were his, which Anti thought was extremely stupid, and Schneep was mildly horrified for the whole night. As for Anti? Well, it’s nearly impossible for a guy so full of spite to be happy, but considering it was a party game for horrible people… this was a close to that he was going to get.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jameson takes some of the lads out for a meal, but Jackie has to go back to check on Chase.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Self harm mentions/descriptions, nothing extremely explicit but feel free to skip to the next chapter if you need to.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jameson pointed towards the restaurant excitedly. They’d been trekking round town for nearly an hour, looking for this place that JJ said was “the classiest place in town”. Well it did look very classy, that much was true, which might have been why Chase had said he’d rather not come with. Marvin felt kinda bad for going on a house-night-out without him, but it did look a little un-Chase like. <br/>
The restaurant, from the outside, looked like a four-star hotel. It was a large, stone building with a plated sign over the door that read “Bright Fable Eatery”.</p><p>“Is ze food English?” Schneep asked, wrinkling his nose. English food wasn’t bad, Schneep just thought that it was far inferior to every other country’s culinary achievements.<br/>
<em>Well yes, old chap, it is made in England.</em> But I thought you liked steak, anyway? Jameson was very confused by Schneep’s food standards. Fancy steak is a staple of English dining, everyone knew that!<br/>
Schneep nodded suspiciously “Fine, I vill try.”<br/>
They took a table and began looking at the menu.<br/>
Would we like a bottle of wine to share?<br/>
“Alcohol messes up my magic.”<br/>
“Sure, but not vite vine- zat’s a cursed beverage”<br/>
“No, I’m flying home tonight.”<br/>
<em>So just a small red for me and Henrik?</em><br/>
No-one disagreed with him, so clearly.</p><p>The night went on, and so did the conversation. They ordered starters, then mains, then- as they were waiting for desert- Jackie went quiet. Completely.<br/>
<em>Are you okay?</em><br/>
“Yeah, yeah it’s just…” Jackie murmured, staring at his phone.<br/>
“It’s just that Chase hasn’t messaged back in a while.”<br/>
The colour drained from all their faces in an instant.<br/>
<em>Well, should he be? I mean, has he been replying throughout the night, is this a recent thing?</em> Jameson’s hands moved hurriedly, fumbling to try and get his words out. The hero nodded.<br/>
“He should be, he has been and yes! I’m going home- just to check up on him.” Jackie speed-walked out the restaurant, increasing pace to a run when he was out.</p><p>They held their collective breath when, about five minutes later, Schneep got a text from Jackie.<br/>
--he’s okay, but I’m going to stay at home--<br/>
The good doctor looked up and smiled. <br/>
<br/>
-<br/>
<br/>
“I’m not angry, Chase, really I’m not.” Jackie looked up at Brody whilst wiping his arm with an antiseptic wipe.<br/>
“You’re disappointed, though, aren’t you?” Chase spluttered, not meeting his gaze. The hero stopped for a second and sighed.<br/>
“Oh God, you are- I’m sorry”<br/>
Jackie went over to the cupboard and grabbed a pack of plasters. He headed back to Chase and knelt down in front of him.<br/>
They made eye-contact for a second, then Jackie wrapped his arms round Chase, hugging him tightly. He pulled away, placing his hands on Chase’s shoulders. <br/>
“Look at me. I am not, and will never be, disappointed in you.”<br/>
After all the fresh cuts had been covered with plasters, Jackie messaged Schneep and stood up.<br/>
“I really am sorry I ruined your night, bro.” Chase murmured “But could you not tell the others about this?” he continued. <br/>
“We’ll talk about this tomorrow.”<br/>
“Right. I’m gonna go to bed, Jackie.” Chase got up and headed upstairs.<br/>
Jackie watched for a second, then messaged Schneep again. <br/>
--we need to talk about Chase--</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Humanity vs Anti- the others play Cards Against Humanity without the glitch but it quickly devolves into stupid impressions. Bacon Sarnie- Anti's making himself breakfast, he decides to do some for JJ too.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bacon Sarnie: Anti makes a mild edgy joke about eating people.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Humanity vs Anti</span>
</p><p>“I don’t want to be the one to admit it,” Chase murmured, halfway through picking a card for this round “But this actually isn’t as fun without the glitch.” He continued.<br/>
“Vell I zink zat overall it’s better if ve don’t have him” Henrik frowned, and Chase rolled his eyes.<br/>
“Yeah I know that, but it was kinda one of the only times he was any fun.”<br/>
<em>I’m in agreement.</em> Jamie signed, putting down the cards.<em> It was spiffing when he would say… what was it?</em><br/>
“Chase you idiot, that’s not how the fucking game works- UGH” Jackie chipped in, purposefully making his voice all gravelly and enhancing the ugh.<br/>
<em>Yes! That was it!</em> JJ confirmed, hands shaking with laughter. <em>Or…</em> he continued, slouching and pouting a little bit. <em>‘How can you not know who that is, Jameson? Everyone knows!’</em></p><p>They were all in fits laughing.<br/>
“Bro I can almost hear him! He would SO say that. Hang on, let me have a go.” Chase stood up, taking off his hat and ruffling his hair. “Stupid fucking hero, that’s not even funny! Why did I even decide to join in with you idiots?” he growled, mockingly.<br/>
“Just get some strawberry jam on your neck, and that is spot on.” Jackie chuckled. As he said this, Marvin entered the room with a plate of toast and a mini jar of jam. Everyone instantly started pointing at him and yelling.<br/>
Marvin looked at them, very confused. “What are you guys doing?” he asked slowly.<br/>
“Give me zat jam!” “Yeah, bro, give it to him!” Marvin cautiously gave the jam to Henrik, who put a little on his neck and faced the others.<br/>
“Shut up, Marvin, we all know you don’t have the guts to cheat.” Henrik sulked, even putting on a convincing accent.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, we doing Anti impressions?” Marvin asked, cracking a smile.<br/>
“Ja, zat’s ze general idea.” Henrik confirmed “You vant a go?” he passed the jam back to Marvin, who nodded, applying the jam and turning away from the others.<br/>
“Well you may have been convincing, Schneep, but just wait till you see the magnificent Marvin!” He proclaimed dramatically, turning round even more dramatically. From the look of things, he’d gone a bit overboard on the jam. “Hey Schneep?” he asked in a scarily near-perfect replication of Anti’s voice. “Stop being so boring, you NEVER play anything good.”<br/>
<em>You sound just like the glitch-bitch!</em> Jameson congratulated him.<br/>
Marvin flicked a splodge of jam at JJ. “I’m not a ‘glitch-bitch’” he whined.<br/>
“Ja!” Schneep cried out “I’m a serious guy who you should all take seriously” he mimicked, all of them laughing (nearly hysterically). “Who’s turn is it now, anyway?” Marvin asked.<br/>
<em>Well shouldn’t you be paying attention, magic boy?</em> JJ said, pretending to look threateningly at Marvin. The rest of games night went as smoothly as it always did and was littered with impressions of Anti, which made everything a lot more fun.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Bacon Sarnie</span>
</p><p>Contrary to popular belief, Anti liked a lot more than just knives. A man has to have interests, glitchy-evil-demon-creature or otherwise, and one thing Anti liked a lot was cooking. Some of the others liked cooking. Chase, for example, loved making pancakes. It was because of Chase’s love for cooking, that the house had compiled a collection of cooking utensils and recipes that Anti didn’t have. <br/>
It was a Monday morning and the house was quiet. Chase and Schneep were at work, Jackie had been up all night and Marvin was asleep. It was only Jameson awake at that moment. Or so he thought. He’d gone downstairs, hoping to make some pancakes (Chase had taught him how) when he saw the local glitch stood over the stove. He froze.</p><p>“Ḩ̧͞ey͟,͢ J͠͞͡am̶̡͜i̸͘͟e.” He said, sounding cheerful for once. The smell of bacon was radiating from the hob Anti was stood in front of. He turned around, to see if JJ had anything to say.<br/>
<em>I didn’t know you cooked?</em> Jameson asked, looking surprised. Anti laughed a little.<br/>
“What͞ did̸ yo̸u̸ ̨th͢in̸k̵ I ate- h͢u͜m̕an ͞fles̕h?”<br/>
<em>No!</em> JJ looked extremely flustered <em>I just didn’t know…</em><br/>
Anti laughed some more, turning back to his bacon. “Y͜ou w̵ant̛?͘ I ̴ça͡n’t loo̧k̕ a̶t ̸yo͟u͟ ̵right now, b͜ut- I ͠dunn̢o-̷ ̡tap̛ ̢on͟ the w͜ork ͘surface̕ ͜i̵f̸ yo͠u͏ w̵a͜nt some.” <br/>
Jameson thought about it for a minute, then tapped the surface.<br/>
“Oh ҉r͠ight,͞ I hęa̡r ͝yo͜u͘.” Anti responded, nodding. He went to the cupboard to grab an extra plate, serving up some bacon on a sandwich.</p><p>“B̢a͝co҉n ͜butti̸e,͝ ҉Mr Jąc͝k͝son.͢” JJ thanked him nervously, watching as the glitch squirted an abundance of tomato sauce on his sandwich. “W͞h҉at͏? Got͞ta͏ ͟sta̡y҉ ͠on͘ br͡and.” He shrugged, perching on the worksurface (as opposed to Jameson- who was actually sat on a stool at the breakfast bar) and taking a large bite out of the sandwich. JJ nibbled at his breakfast carefully, being sure to avoid spilling crumbs on himself. <br/>
Later on, Anti retreated to the attic, as usual, and Jameson decided against telling Marvin about breakfast when he was asked to help practice new tricks. He just watched, giving thumbs up or down.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I forgot I did a sequel to the CAH one! Would've put it in with the other instead but hey. Yo I also kinda HATE how I ended it, but until I work out a better way, I like the rest of it enough to post.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Anti vs Chase vs Charades</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chase and Anti are not having a great time this game's night.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wouldn't say this is a 'soft' Anti, but he's not canon evil evil lemon snevil.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh͘ w̵o͟w̷,̨ I c҉o̢uldn̛’t ̧ha͟v͡e̶ ̨guess͜ęd that h̴e̛ w̕ould̨’̸ve chosen tha͠t” Anti smirked sarcastically. <br/>“Anti, be nice.” Chase snapped. <br/>“Be ͞w̴h̸a̡t̸ no͏w?” <br/>“Zip it, bozh of you! If ze young Jameson vants to play charades, zen charades is vat ve vill play.” Schneep interrupted. Whenever Anti started riling someone up, or Chase subsequently got riled up, things could get sticky. <br/><em>Thanks Schneep. So shall I begin, assuming we all know the rules…</em> No one objected. <br/><br/>“It’s a book?” <br/>“Wel͟l͠ that ͟woưl͟d ͏be w̷hy̴ ҉h͘e’s prete͟ndiņg ͏t҉o͘ r͡ead͝,̕ yes.͜” <br/>“Anti I really don’t think you understand the point of this game.” <br/>“Real͠l̷y?̢ ̧W҉ell͜ a̸t le̕ast̵ I k͘n̕ow w͡hat ̛i͟t is̸,҉ ͟Brod͜y.͝” <br/>“Oh right, that’s why you haven’t said it- which is the point of the fucking game.” <br/>“I͜ lik̡e w͘at̨c̢hi͟ng y̴ou lot ͝s̕t̶r͝u҉ggle͟.” <br/>“And you’re not evil?” <br/>“I zhink it’s ze Lord of ze rings.” JJ clapped, pointing at Schneep and most of the others cheered. Aside from two. <br/>“I was going to get it.”<br/>“Bet̛ ̨y҉ou ̷did̛n’t ev͜en ͠know͡ it.” <br/>“Fuck off.” <br/>At this point, Marvin stood up. “Listen. If you two idiots can’t behave, then you’re going to your rooms.” Chase opened his mouth to speak. “No. You’re acting like brats, both of you, and it’s quite frankly infuriating. You are both adults- for fuck’s sake, you know better.” <br/>For a minute it looked like Anti was going to say something supremely sarcastic or reveal that he was secretly an edgy teenager and not in fact an adult, but he just murmured- “Fair enough. Isn’t it Henrik’s go?”<br/><br/>“Is it a song?” Jackie asked. “A film? No?”<br/>“A book?” <br/>“Your heart- no not yours, um…” <br/>“Heartache? Heart attack?” <br/>Anti sighed. “I͟t͡’s̨ a ̴he͏a͝rt͟ tra̡ns̕pla͏n̷t. As ͠įn ͠t̡he ̶m͢e̛d̢ical͡ ҉p͠ro̸ce҉d͏ure͜.” He was right, of course. How he got it from Schneep’s vague actions that could really have meant anything was a mystery, but he was still right. Which meant it was his go. <br/><em><br/>Santa?</em> JJ asked. <br/>“Why t͠he fu҉c̸k҉ wǫul̴d I bę-” <br/>Schneep tutted. “Now, now. You must stay silent.” <br/><em>It kinda looked like you had a sack…</em> Anti rolled his eyes and carried on. <br/>“Are you an animal?” Marvin asked, a little after, and the glitch nodded. <br/>“Oh, you’re a thingy, uh…” Chase hit the table enthusiastically. “He’s a turtle! He’s a goddamn turtle!” <br/>“Y̶͡ES̷̢!” Anti shouted, a little loudly but with the same enthusiasm. <br/><br/>“An i͟di͜o͠t͟?̷” <br/>Chase looked despairingly at the glitch. “You know I haven’t even started yet?” <br/>“Kin̵d͢a ̕the̕ p͠oi̸nt.̶” Anti shrugged. <br/>Chase sighed. “Should’ve invited Dark instead.” He muttered under his breath. <br/>“Di͜d ͘you ̧say şo̡męth͜i҉ng҉?̡” <br/>“Oh no, not at all.” It was quite clear that, when it came to Chase’s go, one person was taking it a lot less seriously than the others. So for now, let’s focus on the ones who weren’t acting like total bastards. <br/>“A movie?” Marvin asked. Chase nodded. <br/>“A good one?” <br/>“Zhat’s subjective, Jackie.” <br/>“Okay but I mean one I’d like.” Jackie re-phrased. Chase nodded again, more vigorously. “Superhero film? Yes?” <br/>“Have you actually seen it? Because your actions do not look very specific.” Marvin pointed out. Chase looked a little offended but nodded. “Spiderman? Yeah? Homecoming? Hell yeah!” Jackie announced. “Very good movie.” He continued. <br/>“Which was why I was pew-pewing webs and stuff” Chase tried to explain, doing more strange hand actions. <br/>“Well̸ ͟y̕o̧u͠ lo̵o͠ked ̡l͟ike a͞n id͘i͟o͢t̴.̴” <br/>“ANYWAY it’s my turn, right?”</p><p>-</p><p>“W͢e͠l҉l I go̢t i̶t!” Anti screamed. <br/>“And Marvin should have at least one go.” Chase retaliated. <br/>“I͏ ͘r̢e̡al͝l̡y̢ don’̛t͜ think͟ you u̴nderst͠and the͠ ̨po̡i̸nt͟ of̧ ҉t̷h̡e ͠g͠ame.” He mocked Chase’s comment from earlier in the night. <br/>“I don’t think either of you do.” Marvin interrupted, eyes glowing ever so slightly. “Get out.”</p><p>Two egos were sat in the kitchen, not looking at each other, sulking whilst pretending not to be. “I really don’t get why you hate me so much.” Chase said softly. <br/>Anti snorted. “I ̨d̡on’͞t. At least ͠90% of w͜hat I sa̧y is ͟a jo̡k҉e.” <br/>“Who the hell is it a joke for?” <br/>“M̡͜͠e.” <br/>“Oh great stand-up comedian, playing to the audience.” <br/>“W͘ell ‘t͞h͡e au̕dience͠’, ͟as you ͜pu̶t i͜t, h͠a͟s yo͜u̶ ͡to la͟ugh̨ at. I hav̢e ͝m̡e to laugh͞ a͏t.̨” <br/>“That sounds really sad.” <br/>“S̸a̷̛̛d͏̷?” <br/>“Yeah, no one actually likes you.” <br/>“F̶uc҉k off̕.” <br/>“Glitch-bitch.” <br/>“Excu҉se̢ ̢me?͡”</p><p>Chase sighed deeply. “Why can’t you just be nice?”<br/>“Beca̸use̢ I̵’m not̢.̸” The glitch clarified. “I’m ju̕st not̡. ̷Yo̸u think I ͠h͢ave̢n̛’t t̛rie͢d?͜” <br/>Brody shrugged. “Is that what that was back there? Trying?” Anti nodded. “You didn’t do a bad job…” <br/>“Well it̸ ̴s̕eemed͢ ̛like ͘it ̴w̧e̵nt ҉to sḩit.̛” <br/>“Doesn’t mean it was all your fault.” <br/>Anti fake-gasped “Is Brody t͡ak̛ing r̨esp̨onsibiļi͝t͞y̷ f͝or ͏s̛om͝ethi̧ng?” <br/>Chase laughed a little. “I see your sense of humour now! But yeah, I am. Shared responsibility.” <br/>“I can ͠l͝i͞ve wit̸h ͝th͜a̷t,͜ sha͠r͏ed. ͏M͘ak̷es se҉n҉se.̷” <br/>“Okay so we good for next week?” <br/>“S̢̕͟u̧͏̛re.͡”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Simple Request- Anti wants to vent a little about how frustrating you guys are. In The Forest- Chase and Marvin get lost in the forest, it doesn't really go well.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning for active possession.<br/>I mean I kinda have an Anti-scoring system. 1* soft boi, 2** eh he's a guy not awful not soft tho, 3*** canon-level evil will murder your whole dang family don't trust coz ye not a great plan.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Simple Request!</span>
</p><p>Look here. Listen to me. I see you, I hear you; you should do the same. Don’t look at me like that, you know what you’ve done. I get it- you guys don’t want to give me any more attention (well that’s not gonna work but whatever) or something like that. I only want one thing. I want to be treated fairly. “But you keep possessing people and putting them in comas!” Now slow down there buddy, in my defence…</p><p>Well in my defence it is absolutely your fault. You still seem to think that you’re innocent viewers, for some reason. More circles! You lot are hopeless; we’ve been through this before- this is at least 40% you guys’ fault. If not more. None of you take me seriously! I ask for fairness, I ask for something perfectly simple. Not your souls, your whole being or even your undivided attention for the rest of time, but one thing. And if you won’t take me serious- hang on a second.</p><p>-</p><p>Alright, it was just the pizza guy. So where was I? Ah yes, if you won’t take me seriously I’ll show you why you should. Because- guess what- you really should. As much as you mock me, you will regret it when the time comes. I won’t hesitate, when it’s right. “Lol didn’t you say were a turtle? You’re so silly!” FIRST OF ALL- it’s eternal, I am eternal. And even if I was a turtle, does being a turtle really make someone silly? Laugh at me now, yes, laugh at me. At the end of the day, who will be the one laughing? Now can I please have an art week?</p><p>
  <span class="u">In The Forest</span>
</p><p>“We’re lost, Marv. We’re lost and we’re never gonna get back from here.”<br/>“Chase, it’s gonna be fine, it’s gonna be okay.”<br/>But it did look like they were lost. The forest was thick, and most trees looked exactly the same as the other trees. They’d gone into said forest because Marvin had needed some type of plant-thing for a spell. Chase had offered to go with him to avoid getting lost, which obviously hadn’t worked. <br/><br/>“Can you use your magic to like, see where we’ve been?” Brody asked anxiously.<br/>“If I could, I would. But I can’t, so we’ll just have to keep on going this way.”<br/>“You sure it’s this way?”<br/>“Pretty sure, yeah.”<br/>They carried on.<br/><br/>A few miles away, in a little wooden cabin, was a seething ball of hatred. And he wasn’t alone. No- the cabin had been rented out to a family of three, for the summer. This particular family was one he liked to keep an eye on for a variety of reasons. But most of those weren’t important. The important thing was, as the kids ran round, as he watched from within the television screen, he sensed something familiar approach. Two somethings, to be precise. </p><p>“I think I see something- Chase?” Marvin had gone ahead (mostly because Chase was beginning to really slow down) when he saw what looked like smoke. He received no answer. Which was when he realized how fucked up everything had just gotten.<br/>“Chase…” his friend was crouched on the floor, cradling his head. Marvin knew what this was. “Give me Chase, bitch.”</p><p>“Mar̡̭̹̯̟vi̫͉͝n̸̝̬̥̮̜͕ ̹͉̟̲̟͚yo̝̤u͔̦͖ ͚̳k͈̦̰͘n̖o̘̹̭w͚͚͓̹ ̵̭̣̲̟͙n͚̦̱̬͚ͅo̜̗͜t̹͍̪̼ ̨͍̰̳̗̲t̸̳̻̗̘͔o͉̬̜̞ ͕̹͘c̨̰̟̠͔͉a̸̦͇̥̤̪ḷ͚̻̭̤̤͜l̪̯̦̼͈̩ ̯̘m̹̗̦͍̲̕e̜̼̭̹͈ͅ ͔͎̕t̢͉h̭̖̯̭̜a̭͍ṭ̵̻̙” Anti growled.<br/>“So this is why google maps wasn’t working. What do you want?” <br/>‘Chase’ looked up at him, grinning, a green-ish glint in his eye.<br/>“O͓h͏̺͚͇̮̰̤̻ ͏I̸̬̹̠͔̳̳ ͎̱͠h̰͕͙av̨͉͙̫͖ȩ̙̬ ̭̩̩̫͝b̝̱͚͈e̸̱̞̦̞̣̤͔t̺͇͕̤t̹͙͓e̳̙̬͓r̴ ̮̠t̫̝͙̩̗̣̬h̞̱͙̠i͉̻͍͡n̝̤̣̞g̴͍̺s̬̠̣̰̱ ̧̖͍̬̝̩̯̘t̘̫o̲ͅ ͢d̷̬͕̺o̳͕̦̺ ͔̣̺̫t̠ḩ͙͙a̳̗͙͖̦̖͢n̗͉̱͞ ̱̱̰͉͚f̼͓̗͍̬u̲̰c̳͖̺k u̞̦̠̯ͅp̣̦͞ yo͙͍̳̰͈̯ṳ͔͡r̹̯̙̖̯͈̱ ̵̭̙̼͓͙͙ͅp̮̘̹͚̻ho̧̤͇̲̖͙̮͚n̵̪͎̭̬̬̥e̸͉͔̩̬̱͉̫,͖͈̮̮̝̪̳ ̮̖͎m͎̕ą̠̪̬g͎̼͉̮͔͡i̮̠͟c̷̱̥̩̪i̝̪̖a̝͇̠̮ͅn͈͚̙͙̙̜.” He laughed harshly.<br/>“Like what? Possessing my friend, we talked about this glitch- you stay away and I won’t bother you.”<br/>The glitch laughed ever harder.<br/>“Give my friend back, fuck’s sake Anti!” Marvin screamed.<br/><br/>“Wh̷̟̩̬̹̜͔y̡̲̜̜̰̩ͅ ̻d̺̺͙̱̲on̦̺̙̠̳ͅ'̖ṭ͓̥͉̯̤̗̕ ͇̳̺̯͙Y̻͍O̙̲Ṷ̵̪̜ ̡̻̤g̟̻͟e̵t͚͈͔̜ ̯͇̮̙͕̩ͅou̪̝̰̣͉t̢̻͉̬͈͇̖͈ ͚̝͎̪̝ơ̠f ͍̹̤̣͓̗M̜̩Y̞̙̱̗̟̼ͅ fo͕͚̤͈̥ͅr͇͕ͅe͏̫sṱ̡̻͚͇̝?” he’d stopped laughing.<br/>“I- what? Jesus Christ, Anti, we got lost. Talk about an over-reaction.” <br/>“Yo̧͞u̸͟͜ ̴̢͡w̵͢o̷u͡ld ̵͢d͘o so͞met̸h͏̕͡inģ͢ thaţ҉ s̴̷̛t̸u̡͠p̷̡̛i̕͜d,͡ yes.̧̲̹̼̩̥” Chase’s body went limp and the green glow died. A disembodied voice spoke, causing the hair on the back of Marvin’s neck to stand on end.<br/>“W͉̺͈͍̮̪̙͡h̝̞e͇̩̹n͉͔̫͉͝ ̭̮̝̝y̩o͉͍̰͎̤u̙̬͇̭̕r̢͎̦̗ ͔͓̰̦ͅf̹̖͠r̶̰̪͔̺͍̯ͅi̶e̯͔̤͍̹n̼̖̗͇̠ḑ͓̤̳̣ ̭̺w͍a͇͞ͅk̜͎e͖ͅs̯̻͈͜ ̴͔u͎̗͕ͅp̺͜,̮͔̻̗͘ ͎͎͚̩h̟̭͙͇ea̦̜d ̨̙̣̰̙͕̘̹i̞̼ͅņ̬ ̟͔͓̺t͝h̨̗͎̮͇͚a̶͓̣̼͓t ̴̰d͇ir̝͔̥̗e͖̰c̛͖̮̯t̸͓̙͔͍̻i̡͓͚̬̱̭͍o̻͍ṋ̠̫̱͈ ͇͚̬an̴d̫̥ ̱̯̘̭o͓̻̖̮̪̜̭nͅl̢̩͉̬̜y̳͕̘̪̝̬͘ ͎̭̣͠t͠h͘a̗̭̣̝͈͞n̖̻k ͓̳ͅͅt̠̝̞h̟͚̻̫̲͜a̠t̮̖̮ͅ ͇̯̱̝͢I͔̗͎͈̟̰ ͔͢d͖̣̭͓i̺̳̪͉͔̗͍d̦̼̠͝ͅn'͓̞͇̳̮̱͔t̨̲̠͉̥̝͕ k͇il̳l̙̣̘͜ ͏̺yo̠͔͔͙u̪̦̹̯͕.͈”</p><p>Marvin held his friend until he woke up then, as usual, did what Anti told him.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Past, Present, Future- Marvin is worried so he uses his tarot cards to sort some things out. It's just a shame the cards might not be being wholly honest... Wake Up, Chase- Chase wakes up after certain events and Henrik realizes he's never met Jameson! That quickly changes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ooh the tarot one! I loved writing this one, because I drew the cards AS I wrote it- you know? Wish I could do more like that but hey. Also I wrote about Chase without making it angsty so I should get a medal. Anyway, I'd say *** Anti, then 0 Anti.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Past, Present, Future</span>
</p><p>There are several ways to tell the future. Marvin would try using magical trances to invoke visions, but those could be easily interrupted by even the slightest noise. So, sat in his little spot by the river, he had his tarot deck spread out before him and his eyes were glowing dimly.</p><p>“Will Jack be okay?” You should never ask tarot direct questions, but he couldn’t help himself. <br/><em>Strength, stay strong, heal, evolve.</em> <br/>“What should I-we do about the g̱̭̭̳l̥̱̘ͅi̭̠̺t̴͎͎͇̗̜ͅc̭̳h̖͎̫̮̩̯̼͘?” <br/><em>The moon, psychic powers, shadow thoughts, disillusionment</em>. <em>Keep your mind clear.</em> <br/>“How can I protect them?” <br/><em>Five of cups, deep energy, a support system, move forward, a̛sķ ̛f͢͞͠o̧͡r̶̶ help͝.</em> <br/>“I can’t bug them!” Draw a card. <br/><em>Seven of swords, t͡e͠ll̡ ̧t̕he tr̵u͜t͞h, t͍̗̋̈́̿̋͠ȅ͘l̖̩̠̳̖̹̃l̥̜̟̖ ͚̦̻̪̹ͦ̏ͬ̏̅th̺̺͎̼͈̟͔͐̍ͪ̍͑̚e͉̘̎͌̆ ̘̖͇ͪ̉ͤ̉ť̠r̾͂̆̊̂̌͟u̺̗̣̞̝̫ͤt̛͌͗͐̂͑̈́̚h̍̍̊̓ͨ̀͞, t̴̲̪̼̫͓̗̮̬ͪ̽͋͂ͧ̈́̓eͦͩ͐̓͂̎ͣl͎̞̑͑͢l̳̥͎͖̭ͣͦͧ̊́͌̓̚͢͠ ̣̠̠͉̦̑͌̑ͩͯͭ͢͞͞t̷̪͈̺̥͈̲̥́̌͂ͤͨ͘h̤͔͙̼͇̼̖̆̂ͤ̏̂͌͋̄͘e̫̝͊̃ͥ ̶̧̘̱̉̆͊̊͗ͭ̿̽̚̕ț̢̡̙͇͓̤̿̏ͧ̒͐͛r̦̥̩͍̪͌ͦ̂̓ͤͭ̚͡u̢̲̩͉̻̤̤͓͙̇̒ͩ̀̍̍̅t͓̦͎͍͐̒̌̐̍͋̇h̢̡̳̫̅ͦͭ, t̔̉̊͋̚͏̴͉͍̖͈̟̻̦͎̝͜ͅȩ̨̹͕̺̝͚͈̰̙͚̲̘̩̹͂ͮͣ͐͞l̢̳͖̜̳̞̙͓̳̼̠̩͉̳̼̒̽̅̎ͤ̽ͮ̑ͣ̊ͅļ̟̟͔͚͖͎̥̥̫͉̫̦̩̦͚͇̟̽ͬ̔͒ͣ͌̌ ̴̵͇͙͚͎͛̓̽ͫͯͮ͋̆̏̒͌̓̈ͫ͡tͥ͒̆̊͆ͧ̊͜ḩ̴̧͉̠̝̪ͨ͑ͤ̋̈́ͥ͗͌̀͌ͅe̸͇͚̹͈̦̦̩̞̝͚͍̘ͥͭͨ͊ͨͥ̕͜ͅ ̨̤̞̻͇̭̘̣̠͇̱̳̬͖̙̣̇͂ͧ͑ͪ̊̂͌͘͡͡tͮ̐̄͋̒̉͑̾̚͏̴̡̜̣̳̣̭̬̼̭̬̼ͅr̗̩͎̩̮͉̪͈͔̼͐̌̑̊͛ͣ̋ͧ͛͂ͬͤ͋ͧ̒̂͟͜ͅu̴̧̠̱͖͖̞͗̆ͥ͛̌ͩ͌͞t̆͛͋̔ͮͦͭ̄h̵̵̢̭̤̩̭̬̯̙̹̱̻ͬ̇ͧ̒ͨ͆̆͒̔̅̈́ͫ͆ͭ̅ͫ̅̓</em> <br/>“NO!” He threw the cards away. Then sighed and picked them back up.</p><p>“How do I tell the truth?” <br/><em>Queen of wands, limitless potential, capable of anything, put your mind to it.</em> <br/>“Put my mind to it… who should I talk to?” <br/><em>King of cups, sensitivity, the one who is ruled by head and heart.</em> <br/>“Jameson?” Another yes/no question, but he needed to know. <br/><em>The sun, acknowledge your blessings, you have ̵h͝im ͢f̨oŗ ͝a͟ r̢͠͏e͏̷ą̨̡͠s͢͢͏̧o͟n̶̢.</em> <br/>“Fine, I will, I will. Are we in good times?” <br/><em>Six of cups, quiet moments, times of nostalgia. That’s not necessarily good.</em></p><p>Marvin closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. He stood up, taking his cards with him as he headed back to the house. And as he made this journey, he could swear that the rustling of trees sounded like words…</p><p>“S̴̸̠̙̹͠e͉̙̹̞̬̗͎e̴̜͓͍̺̱̠̹͈ ͙̯̳̞ͅy̵̨̬̼̩͖͇͜o͙͕̠̠̕͠u ̪͙̙͎͟͞ͅa̘͎̪̩͚̤̖̮̦͘ģ̸̺̝͖a̷̺̥i̗̬ņ̵̜̬̰̱͈̲͍͞ ͓͙̼͕ş̺͚̭̞̩̮͔͓o̸̙͕̹͙̰o̝͔̣̦̲͡ͅṋ̠̠̹͕̝̤”</p><p>
  <span class="u">Wake up, Chase.</span>
</p><p>“Who the hell- who are you?” Chase asked, confused.<br/>“Okay, calm down. It’s not healzhy, Chase.” Henrik tried to stop his friend from getting up.<br/>“You know my name?” He looked around, panicked. His head was- argh, he felt awful. He was lead in a strange room with some machines surrounding the bed he was lead in.<br/>“You hurt your head, mein freund, Marvin helped and oh!” Henrik smiled softly. “You haven’t met zhe young Jameson…”<br/>“Henrik?!” Chase near-screamed, remembering all at once. Schneep nodded. “How long have I been out?”</p><p>“Vell you haven’t,” Schneep started. “You’ve been in and out of consciousness, it vas a pretty bad injury you took.” He tutted, shaking his head. “A very silly zhing to do, you are lucky I’m a good doctor!”<br/>Chase chuckled awkwardly. “You bet I am. Sorry, bro.”<br/>“Nein, it’s good. But ve must talk about a mind doctor, I cannot help vizh everyzhing.”<br/>“Yeah, yeah I will. Now who was that you mentioned?”<br/>“Ah!” Henrik rushed over to the door and, after opening it, called out into the corridor. “Jameson! Can I borrow you?” He turned back to Chase. “I’ve told zhe ozhers zat you and ze young Jameson should meet before everyone bombards you.”<br/>Chase could hear footsteps quickly approaching the door.<br/><br/>A guy with more bluish hair than Chase or Henrik entered. He had a hat, a black moustache, a tie, a waistcoat- in general he looked very smart but, as Henrik said, young.<br/>JJ waved, looking nervously at Henrik. “Don’t vorry, young one, I vill translate for him- best I can, anyvay.” <br/><em>Good day, old chap!</em> Jamie stated cheerily, trying to communicate slowly. Henrik was the best at BSL out of all of them, so far, but he hadn’t been here for that long and the good doctor had a lot to learn.<br/>“Old? Oh you got some cheek there, bud!” Chase teased.<br/><em>Yes, I’m a complete rascal.</em><br/>“You speak old-timey then?”<br/>JJ nodded. <em>I suppose so.</em><br/>“Well. If you're so ‘old-timey’ I gotta ask- ya ever played Mario Kart?”</p><p>“Jesus Christ, Chase, is zhat really your best question?” Schneep interrupted.<br/><em>No, I haven’t. I’ve watched Jackie play.</em><br/>“As soon as I’m out of here, we’re playing.”<br/>“Really, Brody?” Schneep asked.<br/><em>Henrik, I’d love to play it with him. You’re just bitter because you always lose.</em><br/>“I’m not translating zhat”<br/>“You’re not translating what?”<br/><em>Please do, you said you’d translate for me!</em><br/>Henrik sighed, and did as Jamie said.<br/>Chase laughed loudly, and Jameson joined in.<br/>“Can ve not laugh at me?” Schneep asked, but neither man was listening to him. “Please?!”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Up For Hero- JJ waits up every night to make sure Jackie gets back safe. An uber-short bit of dialogue between the two about how much of a worry-warrior Jameson is. When He Lost Them- The moment Chase no longer had his children. One More Coffee- Henrik needs Jack to survive.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>None of these have Anti, but uh, absolute WARNINGS MGEE for When He Lost Them, coz it's Chase angst so there's suicidal thoughts/ideation and what have you. Nothing graphic, as in nothing happens in that sense, so you know. One More Coffee is kinda angsty but I'm not sure on any warnings for that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Up For Hero</span>
</p><p>JJ had been up waiting for Jackie for a while. The hero had gone out to stop a bank robbery, which was a very dangerous situation. At least, compared to his usual stuff. Jameson waited and waited and waited. He sat in the living room. The others used to sit up with him, then they didn’t. Chase and Henrik had to go to bed, they both had jobs, and Marvin had to study. The front door opened loudly. Jackie looked into the living room.</p><p>“As usual.” He smiled at Jamie. <br/><em>Was everything okay?</em> <br/>“Yeah. God, you worry more than any of the others.” He chuckled. <br/><em>If I didn’t, you’d do something silly.</em> JJ smiled. <br/>“I’m a superhero! It’s in the job description. Anyway I should go to bed- and so should you.” <br/><em>Now who’s worrying?</em> <br/>“Oh watch out for that sass! You’ve been talking with Chase too much, haven’t you?”</p><p>JJ stopped for a second. <em>Actually Chase is always super busy.</em> <br/>Jackie sighed. “He’s… look he needs our support, but he does care about all of us. You especially.” <br/><em>I know. I want him to be okay.</em> <br/>“And he will! Especially if you keep doing such a good job of worrying about everyone.” Jackie ruffled JJ’s hair affectionately, then stood up. “I’m gonna actually go to bed now. See ya tomorrow Jamie.”</p><p>The hero left to go upstairs, and JJ headed to his own bedroom, ignoring the fact it wouldn’t be tomorrow that he next saw Jackie. Technically it would be later today. Jameson didn’t mind, though, as long as his friend was safe.</p><p>
  <span class="u">When He Lost Them</span>
</p><p>“I don’t understand- where are you going?” Chase asked. There was a lump in his throat. He knew what was happening, really, but he couldn’t.<br/>“I told you before. I can’t live like this, with my children at risk-”<br/>“Our children, Stacy, remember that.” Chase spat.<br/>“Don’t make this harder than it already is.” She sighed.<br/>“Why? Why should I just let you walk away?” his voice was getting louder and louder with every word. Tears started to fall as Stacy simply shook her head and started towards the door.<br/>“Oh god please don’t-”<br/><br/>Chase felt like his entire life had been made up of “can’t” and “shouldn’t”. He’d broken out of this, right? This cycle of being told <em>yes</em> and <em>no</em>. Only he hadn’t. Only it didn’t matter how much he screamed, how much he cried, how much he promised to do better- she just told him “no” and “you can’t be better” and “yes, I’m leaving” and “you shouldn’t be around them”. He didn’t stop her. He didn’t succeed. He failed, again.<br/> <br/>“Goodbye, Chase.”<br/><br/>There were no words for he felt, just a big mess.<br/><em>You won’t be able to win custody, don’t try</em><br/><em>Die</em><br/><em>She’s right oh god she’s right</em><br/><em>D̨ie̸</em><br/><em>Your fault your fault your-</em><br/><em>D̴͞i̢̧e̕</em><br/><em>Is there something just one thing</em><br/><em>J̸̡͝Ư͘͢ST̶̡ ͏̨͘D̨̛I̡̨͢͟E̶͜͞͡</em><br/><br/>What could he say to his friends when they asked how he was? What could he ever say? He couldn’t say a god damned thing.<br/></p><p>
  <span class="u">One More Coffee</span>
</p><p><em>He’s alive,</em> Henrik thought, <em>which is better zan ze alternative.</em> But this was still not good enough and it never would be. Unless he woke up, Schneep had failed. <br/><br/>So he put the kettle on.<br/>And he looked at the graphs.<br/>And he checked the oxygen.<br/>Again and again.<br/><br/>It was approaching 1am when Marvin knocked at the door. The magician took one look at Schneep, one look at his messed up hair and the bags under his eyes.<br/>“How many cups of coffee have you had?” he sighed.<br/>“I uh, I don’t really know, Marv.” <br/>“I understand what you’re trying to do here but-”<br/>“Ve can’t lose him, I can’t fail you or him or my family…”<br/>“You haven’t failed, there was nothing you could have done.”<br/>“I VAS ZE ONLY ONE WHO COULD HAVE DONE ANYZING.” Henrik screamed, spilling his coffee in surprise at himself.<br/><br/>Marvin raised his eyebrows and sat down next to the bed. He looked over at Jack, pale and unmoving.<br/>“I have magic.” He spoke calmly and softly. “Real, proper magic. If you think you’re the only one who has something you can use to help Jack, I hope you know you’re wrong.”<br/>Henrik put the half-empty mug down on a table. “I’m sorry, Marv. I’m just… I’m just…” he gulped, tears pricking the corners of his eyes.<br/>“You’re just trying your best, it’s okay. Henrik, it’s always gonna be okay.”<br/>“I hope so.”<br/>“I’m gonna sit here for the rest of the night. Do you want to go to bed?”<br/>“Vat do you zhink?” Henrik chuckled wryly. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Pancake-io game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jameson is making pancakes! With the help of a mysterious stranger.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I mean, what does constitute as "soft" Anti? That's always confused me. Like is this * or ** Anti? I think * but he's not really 'uwu' soft??? Anyway hey! It was writing this that I learnt how Americans make their pancakes and daaaaaaaaamn I still haven't made them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Good day everyone! I thought it’d be dandy to show all of you how Chase showed me how to make pancakes. Well, that was a lot of showing in that sentence, but onto the show.</p><p>
  <em>It seems like he’s saying everything very valiantly. Of course, he isn’t speaking so this is just interpreted from the words that pop up on screen and his facial expressions.</em>
</p><p>To clarify! We shall be making the style our American brothers use, and not the British style of pancake. So we need…</p><p>
  <em>Please can you thank Jameson? He spent so long trying to learn the difference between the two, he deserves it.</em>
</p><p>Anyway, onto ominously narrating. Flour, baking powder, caster sugar, an egg, some milk and a bowl of melted butter appear in front of him. Aha! There they are, I was beginning to wonder where they got to. We need ingredients! Also a bowl, a sieve, a spoon and maybe a whisk- do you whisk them or stir them? I’m not quite sure.</p><p>
  <em>He strokes an invisible beard, pondering whether to use a whisk or spoon. Whilst doing so, all the above mentioned equipment appears in front of him. Yes, a whisk and a spoon. It’s not my job to pick which one.</em>
</p><p>That’s better. Thank you magic person who keeps giving me stuff!</p><p><em>You’re welcome.</em> <em>Not that you’re fully aware of my presence, but oh well.</em> <em>He sifts the flour and pours sugar &amp; baking powder into a bowl and, after much deliberation, chooses the spoon to stir it with. He stirs the batter.</em></p><p>After stirring for a little while, make a well in the centre. Then, pour the milk, melted butter and crack the egg into this well.</p><p>
  <em>He does as he says for the audience. Making a well, pouring the milk, etc.</em>
</p><p>Now keep mixing until the batter is smooth.</p><p>
  <em>A time-card-thing appears on the screen. It says, “sometime later” and cuts to Jameson proudly holding a bowl of pancake mix.</em>
</p><p>It’s at this point either Chase or Anti says I need supervision with the stove, but neither of them are here so I shall use it anyway!</p><p>
  <em>Oh yeah, sorry, I’m not here. </em>
</p><p>Shush!</p><p>
  <em>So he turns on the stove (it’s one of those technology ones, very cool in my opinion) and grabs a frying pan that is “mysteriously” provided to him, greasing the pan and placing it on the stove.</em>
</p><p>Thanks again! So you grease the pan, putting it on the stove on a medium heat. Let it heat up, then pour some of the pancake batter into it. Just not all of it, that would be very silly.</p><p>
  <em>He pours some of the batter into the pan. It makes a very nice sizzling sound.</em>
</p><p>You should cook each pancake until bubbles appear on the surface and the edges are a bit crispy-y. Which I highly doubt is a word.</p><p>
  <em>It isn’t, but on the plus side a close up of the pancake is provided until it matches the description he just gave. Then, he flips it.</em>
</p><p>Then, you flip it. Wait until the other side is done, then serve! Repeat until you have enough pancakes for you and all your friends.</p><p>
  <em>The camera cuts to show Jameson stood in front of a table with six plates on it. Oh that’s sweet, he remembered- anyway each plate has two pancakes on them. Now I’m more of a savoury guy, but these pancakes do look extremely tasty and just behind them (still on the table) is an assortment of toppings.</em>
</p><p>Now, you must choose what to put on the pancakes. Marvin likes whipped cream, Schneep likes berries- Tricks him into thinking it’s healthy. -Jackie likes jam and cream, Chase likes everything- He takes his time getting little bits of all the various toppings to put on the pancake. This includes (but is not limited to) butter, lemon, whipped cream, normal cream, various syrups, various berries, chocolate chips, happiness, etc. -and I personally like good old fashioned maple syrup. As for Anti, he’s more of a savoury guy, I got some goat’s cheese and green stuff. Mostly because he likes cheese and green’s his favorite colour!</p><p>
  <em>I mean, I’m not gonna lie- that looks delicious.</em>
</p><p>Now I’m gonna call everyone to the kitchen for this tasty surprise! I’ll see all of you lot next time and make sure to have fun in the meantime. I suppose I should go get my pancakes.</p><p>
  <em>Do as he says and have fun, will you?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Pet Conundrum- Henrik offhandedly mentioned that they could get a pet. Let the chaos ensue The River, The Woods- Marvin needs to improve his skills at any cost.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Personally, I grew up with cats, but I don't care- dogs be cute. By the way, "The River, The Woods" is a great song by a guy called Astronautalis! *** Anti in the latter story but he's not being OVERLLY violent, just a wee bit of blood later on.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">The Pet Conundrum</span>
</p><p>Schneep told them they could get a pet. No-one knew why it was his job to give permission, but apparently it was and now there was carnage.<br/>
<br/>
“DOGS MAKE WONDERFUL BUDDIES AND ARE ADORABLE.” Chase screamed.<br/>
“And which one of us would have time to look after it, huh?” Marvin snarked. He was on the cat side of the quote-on-quote “debate”. <br/>
“Jamie would, he likes dogs, right?” Brody turned to Jameson who was stood there, looking just a little bit annoyed with the pair of them.<br/>
<em>Actually</em>, he began, signing so furiously his hands were turning red, <em>I want a mouse and I don’t think any of you have been taking me remotely seriously, mice are gorgeous.</em> <br/>
“AND I’ve already said that I can’t stand mice.” Marvin retorted.<br/>
“Also they don’t live very long- like long enough to get attached then they die and you get really depressed…” <br/>
<em>Wow, Chase, that’s a cheerful thought.</em><br/>
<br/>
“So we can get a dog?”<br/>
<em>Not what I was saying</em><br/>
“Not what Jamie was saying.”<br/>
“Dogs are just…” Chase fumbled, trying to think of the right words “Objectively better?”<br/>
“TAKE THAT THE FUCK BACK”<br/>
<em>You’ve just been indoctrinated into dog culture. Mice are the new dogs.</em><br/>
They both looked at Jamie with a confused expression.<br/>
<em>What I’m saying is that everyone is taught from birth that dogs are the dream animal and the ultimate goal, but all gentlemen know that you have to look beyond societies’ expectations of which pets we should and shouldn’t have.</em><br/>
Marvin blinked in surprise. “That’s… nice… can we just agree that cats are a nice medium between dogs and mice. That’s like the middle of the food chain, right?”<br/>
“Wrong.”<br/>
<em>Absolutely, completely incorrect.</em><br/>
“Well We’ve gotten nowhere. I guess we just won’t get a pet.” Marvin threw his arms in the air and flopped onto the sofa.<br/>
<br/>
"No! No! No! We could ask for all three…”<br/>
“Henrik said a pet, not three, bro.”<br/>
“We are adults, we can totally take care of three.”<br/>
“Hm…”<br/>
<em>Are you sure about that, Marv?<br/>
</em><br/>
Henrik entered. He’d said to them this morning that they could get a pet and had completely forgotten until he walked into the living room to see three of his housemates stood around (aside from Marvin who was sat down) looking very concerned.<br/>
“Are you all ok… vat’s going on?” he looked round nervously.<br/>
“Oh we’re just having a discussion about what pet to get.” Marvin clarified.<br/>
“Vat? Oh you mean how you guys asked if we could get a pet and I said <em>‘sure, you’re adults, make your own choices…’</em>?” <br/>
<em>So we CAN get three?</em> Jamie asked.<br/>
“Vell it’s not my choice, it’s yours- you guys haven’t been arguing about this, have you?”<br/>
“I’M GONNA GET A DOG!”<br/>
“You did, didn’t you?” Henrik sighed.<br/>
Chase started grinning, rushing towards the door. “Doesn’t matter, at least I can get a dog.”</p><p>
  <span class="u">The River, The Woods.</span>
</p><p>Through the woods and the river, past where he practised spells, Marvin saw the hut. It was small and near-ruined, old and dishevelled. He hesitated- then knocked on the door. No answer.<br/>
“It’s Marvin.” He clarified and the door swung open. No-one had opened it (by hand), there was no one in the doorway. “I came, where the hell are you?” the magician looked around the room- there was only one. All that was there was an outlet, with wires connected to a tv and a dull, green light in the centre of the screen. He tapped the tv screen. “What? You’re in here, huh?” The screen crackled and the glitch stepped out.<br/>
“Į d͟id͢n͞’t̶ ̢ex̶p̶ec͝t yo̵u ̴to ͜açtually show̛ up.” Anti snarked.<br/>
“Well, I did. And you better start soon, I’m beginning to regret it.”<br/>
“I m͜ean̴, it’̛s y̷o̸uŗ c͜hoiçe.͏ D̕o ̛you ev͢en ̢wąnt͡ t͡o i͠mpr͜ove?”</p><p>Marvin had to stop himself from saying something stupid. Anti had more knowledge on magic than any of the books Marv had been given for his birthday. He needed to know and maybe one day, combined with the magic he already had, he could really make a difference. “Yes. Of course I do.”<br/>
“Th͢e͠n ͜le͟t͟’s̕ ̵begin̸.”</p><p>Anti’s magic was strange. To an outsider, so was Marvin’s, but Marv had a structure and a path. Anti took new roads, changing words in spells, creating new ones on the spot, sporadic in his teaching. “Yǫu ̛can’̨t keep to͜ t̷h̡e bǫok͢s͏, th̴at͢’s ex̸actl̴y ͢wh͏at ho͏ld͞s̶ yo̴u bac̶k. Yo͝u ̷need ̛to mak̶e y̧ơur͜ own w̧ay, wha̵t w͢ill͡ you ҉be͡ ͟ręm͏embe͝re͟d f̡o̵ŗ?”<br/>
“Waking up Jack.”<br/>
“Th͡a̡t͟’͘s a̷l͠l y҉o̡u’re h͟ere for? Her̴e͡ I ͟was̴ t͜hi̴nking ͝y̕ou were i͠nteres̕ting̵.͏” Anti tutted and commanded the door open. He pointed at Marvin, then towards the door. “I̴ do͠n͞’̛t h̶a̛ve̴ ti̢me fơr ̢y̕ou̕.”<br/>
Marvin laughed. “No! I need to learn.”<br/>
“Ǫh,͠ ri̸gh̢t͝, l͝ea̵rn̴ing͜. ̕We’l̨l learn s̨ome f̕ighti̶ng ski̵ll̵s̸,̧ s̡hall͢ we?̡ ̨H̕m͡?” the glitch asked, summoning a knife.<br/>
“All right! I get your point.”<br/>
“No͘, I’͢m̕ s̸e̴rious.̸ Y̵o͟u ͝actua͟lly͢ d͏o̕ p̕ro҉babl͠y n͡ee̕d t҉ǫ l͡earn ho̵w͟ ̴to ̧f̛ight.̸”</p><p>-</p><p>The door slammed open.<br/>
“Hey Marv!” Chase was sat down on the sofa. He looked out into the corridor. “What- why do you have blood on your face?”<br/>
Marvin didn’t look at him, simply walking towards the staircase. “I need to make my own way. I need to learn.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Magic At Ten- Jackie meets a man at the club who's actually pretty cool. Everybody's Fucked- Everyone has issues, why should Chase's be special? Ventriloquism Is An Art- It takes a lot to be a puppetmaster, take it from Jameson.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1) Marvin/Jackie shipping I guess... 2) self-hate, nightmares, death mention, physical injuries (no description of how it was gotten but like). 3) Evil JJ. Not kidding. Warnings for the STUFF like- active possession, VIOLENCE DESCRIPTION, manipulation, etc. All that shit.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Magic At Ten</span>
</p><p>It was 10PM and the club seemed busier than the last time Jackie had been there. Considering that the last time he’d been there was two years ago, it wasn’t really that surprising. Still, as he pushed through the crowds, trying to get to the bar, the guy with the crown reading “birthday king” shocked him, for some reason. He arrived at the bar, smiling at the guy stood next to him. It was obvious the other man was with the birthday crowd- he had some sort white cat mask, with a pattern on the forehead.</p><p>“Hey.” The other man smiled back at him. <br/>“Hiya” Jackie replied. “So you’re with the birthday guy, huh?” he asked. <br/>“Yeah, don’t really know him though.” The guy admitted. “I’m Marvin, by the way.” <br/>“Jackie.” He replied. <br/>“Jackie. Do you want a drink?” Marvin asked.</p><p>Jackie shrugged. They carried on talking, into the night, buying a few drinks here and there. Neither man really wanted to get drunk, they were just enjoying the conversation. Eventually, Marv asked about home. It was inevitable, but Jackie felt his stomach sink. <br/>“Well… uh…” his chest rose slightly, straining slightly against his binder. “Actually I still live with my mum…” <br/>“Oh!” Marvin seemed excited. “Well, I mean- it’s just that I’m in this house and one of my mates is getting married soon so we need to find someone for his room. I know it’s weird, like we only just met, but maybe after we get to know each other… it’s a long shot, I know…” <br/>“Thanks, uh, like you said- we should get to know one another, so…” Jackie swallowed, sweating a little. “…I could get your number, then we could meet up one day, maybe get a coffee?” He asked, anxiously. <br/>Marvin laughed, scribbling down a number on a piece of paper and passing it to him. “Not exactly smooth, but not bad.” <br/>Jackie chuckled. “Well, I try my best.” <br/>“Now are you getting me another drink for that one, or not?”</p><p>
  <span class="u">Everybody's Fucked</span>
</p><p><em>Everyone’s fucked. It’s not just me.<br/></em><br/>Henrik never slept. He lived on coffee, energy drinks and a definite level of self-loathing. Because, when he went to sleep, everything he did wrong came back in his dreams. Everyone could see this, it was on display for all of them.<br/><br/>But there was no intervention, no begging him to get help, nothing.<br/><br/>Jackie had a classic problem- he couldn’t save everyone. Every time he went out- fighting crime, being awesome, so on- there was a chance he’d come back in tears, the blood of innocents on his clothes. When he slept, and sometimes when he didn’t, those screams would ring loud in his ears.<br/><br/>But there was no intervention, no begging him to get help, nothing.<br/><br/>Marvin was a perfectionist. Every inch of him and his studies had to be right- or be cut off. When he reached a dead end, when he didn’t know what to do, when he got something wrong, he would shut down. Not every day, not every time, but often.<br/><br/>But there was no intervention, no begging him to get help, nothing.<br/><br/>Jameson disappeared. He would go for days at a time, to god knows where, and come back scared, distraught- with bruises and cuts. It would happen without warning, he would message them to say he was leaving, but never said for how long. Still, at least they knew he’d be gone, even if these trips hurt him.<br/><br/>But there was no intervention, no begging him to get help, nothing.<br/><br/>So when they next cornered Chase, when they next cried or screamed or dragged him to the hospital, he had no reason to listen to them.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Ventriloquism Is An Art</span>
</p><p>The cellar reeked of blood and mould, the stench wrapping round Anti’s head. Groaning, the glitch raised his head.<br/><br/>--He’s awake, is he?-- a robotic voice asked. Jameson loomed over him, smiling slightly. The gentleman was scrawny, weak-looking, but Anti feared him more than any of the others.<br/>“L͡e̶t… ̧let ̡me…͞” he struggled. It was hard to speak, with Henrik’s lip ballooned from Jamie’s attacks.<br/>--Lat you- let you go? But I’ve been so generous! I even gave you a body-- Jameson gestured to the body of Henrik that he’d given to Anti. The glitch gritted his teeth out of anger.<br/>“I̧ wi̡ll tell̡ t̶he̴m ̕al̵l ̸w͝ḩat̛ ̧yo͜u͏ ̡a͟r̷e, it does̢n̵’t mat̴t͢er͢ ̶what̡ ͜i͘t̢ c̶osts̕” he growled. JJ chuckled silently, before grabbing the glitch’s throat. Well, technically Henrik’s, but what does it matter…<br/><br/>--And when they find Schneep, unconscious and alone? When the only thing he remembers is your face? Is that when you tell them?-- he pushed Anti’s head against the stone wall, hard enough to cause bruising, but not quite hard enough to knock him out. --Do you know what I think? I think those idiots, those puppets  will do exactly as I say.  None of them will listen to you, even if you tried.-- he finally let go of Henrik’s neck and stepped away. <br/><br/>Anti spluttered, taking in the sharp, sour air. “Wha͏t's ͜th͏e ̡plan͝?” Anti croaked. Jamie softly placed one finger on Henrik’s forehead. There was a crackle from the robotic voice-box, and when it spoke, it was a deep and harsh voice.<br/>--The plan, is you--</p><p>-</p><p>When they found Henrik and Jamie, it was late at night. Both of them had blood on their faces, both of them were unconscious. Chase helped Jackie carry them back to the house, their blood dripping onto his hands. God, Anti had really outdone himself this time.</p><p>“Are they ok?” Chase asked. <br/>Marvin sighed, sitting next to him.“I mean yeah, they should. I’m not the doctor round here, though, so I can’t really say.” He smiled at his friend, who simply looked down.<br/>They sat in silence, until the sound of footsteps startled both of them.<br/><br/><em>Hey.</em> Jameson signed. <em>Sorry, did I scare you?</em> He asked. Chase jumped up, wrapping his arms round his friend.<br/>“A bit, yeah. But I’m glad you’re safe.” Chase ruffled Jamie’s hair affectionately. <br/>“What did Anti do?” Marvin immediately asked.<br/>“Marv- you can’t ask- JJ only just got back, you have no idea on the trauma that talking about it could bring, do you?” Chase lectured.<br/>“It’s just that some of my books have gone missing recently, and Anti is the only one I can think of who does magic… I don’t want to push though, and you know- you could be right, Chase. How bout we do something else, instead? Videogames, pancakes…” <br/>Jameson shook his head. <em>I can talk about it.</em><br/>“Are you sure?” Chase asked. Jamie nodded.<br/><em>He… well I don’t remember much. I think he got me, possessed me- you know?<br/></em><br/>Anti hated every minute of every time Jameson did this. It was the same words, from the same book, bounding them together. He struggled, god knows he struggled, but there was something about the guy which was so… intoxicating. He couldn’t fight.<br/><br/><em>I remember it in parts. Knocking out Henrik-</em><br/>-Anti tried to scream, to tell Schneep what was going on, but it didn’t matter.-<br/>-<em>Going to the cellar… Jamie shuddered. It was… Difficult.</em><br/>Marvin nodded. “Were my books there?” he asked.<br/><br/>Now, even the best ventriloquists move their lips. Even the very best.<br/>Jamie panicked slightly, inside. <em>I think so, there were a bunch of books, I couldn’t see what they said…</em><br/>Marv nodded and gave JJ a slight smile. “I’m so glad we found you two, that’s all.” He gave Jameson a pat on the back.<br/><br/>-<br/><br/>No-one could deny that life was better with JJ back. It always was, when he was around. Everyone was happy, happy, happy. Even Chase was happy. Though, in the back of his mind, something kept bugging him. <br/><br/>He would be in the living room, watching telly, when the thought crossed his mind. Questions of doubt and suspicion found their way into the back of his mind. He didn’t notice, at first. Then they seemed to get louder and louder, until he couldn’t even hear the TV over the “whys” and the “what ifs”. And just the second he thought he couldn’t stand it, Jamie would enter. Then, he remembered how lucky he was, how great his friends were, how nice it was to have Henrik alive and well- but most of all, JJ.<br/>There were no doubts, life was brilliant. For everyone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just wanted to add that man, VIAA! That was going to be a series and you can tell, but... you wanna know why? I got too sad by having to write bad JJ. Like it's SO interesting! As a concept, in my head, but it made me upset to write and I was just doing it to hurt myself. Oh well, I still adore the idea of a nasty dapper boi.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bake Off- A baking competition between the boys with just a sprinkling of stress. Drive Into The Barrier- Chase is hyper and Henrik is very nearly done. Choices- Chase just trying to choose a drink.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1) * Anti, I guess, just a friendly guy. Also I fucking love Bake Off! 2) This is based off of a real event (which was more, you know, hilarious). 3) suicidal ideation, Chase angst, anxiety! Hooray!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Bake Off</span>
</p><p>“S̷o.̧ We̶ have ͘Ja̸mi͟e and͡ ͢J͟acki͏e ͠ve͏rsu͝s ̵H͟enrik and͘ C͠hase. Marv i̷s͡ be̷ing̸ a ̷g͝r҉um̵p and̨ ̴wo̴n’̶t ͡play, s͞o I̕ w̷i͞l̨l̢ b̵e͡ the͢ ̵judg͘e.” Anti announced. Long story short; JJ had been watching Great British Bake Off, when he had the brilliant idea to do his own version. Anti didn’t exactly think it was a “brilliant idea”, but it might be funny. “You̶ ͠g̛uys w̡ill ̵be͝ ͝m̷aki͘ng c̕ake̡s͞, appa̕r҉ently,͡ anḑ…̧” The glitch flicked through a little notepad he pulled out his pocket. <br/>JJ looked at him eagerly. <em>Go on! Say it!</em> Jamie signed, excitedly. <br/>“R͜eady, get̴ s̸et…͡” Anti sighed. “B̵ak̡͏̸ȩ.”</p><p>Technically, people weren’t put into teams on Bake Off, but they only had two stoves so the teams- “Mr Swag” and “The Destroyer” just had to exist. And, apparently, they just had to have those names.<br/>“Chase… Vat are ve doing exactly?” Henrik asked, whisking a bowl with four eggs that had been handed to him by Brody. <br/>“Charlotte cake. I’ve practiced it before and it looks naturally good- so even if this raspberry mousse here” he gestured to the saucepan he was stirring “goes horrifically wrong, we’ll be ok!” <br/>“Right.” <br/>“So these instructions you gave me… I’m doing the red ones, right?” Jackie looked at the paper with some confusion. JJ nodded viciously, brushing some thyme with egg whites. “Okay…”</p><p>-</p><p>“GOD DAMNIT HENRIK WHERE ARE THE RASPBERRIES?” <br/><em>What did you do wrong, Jackie? Why exactly is the knife wet?</em> <br/>“Okay, so you have ten minutes left guys.” Anti announced, having to shout very loudly to be heard over the bakers. Almost immediately, Jameson gave out some sort of loud, guttural, growl. “Look if this is too stressful, I won’t judge. It’s fine, you guys…” But no, they both presented their cakes to the glitch, right on time.</p><p>“Mr Swag”’s cake was beautiful- Chase had perfectly placed every raspberry on the mousse. On the over hand, “The Destroyer” had made a more subtle Courgette, lemon and thyme cake. Sure, it looked weird, but it also looked nice. Now both teams had forgotten that Anti didn’t actually like sweet food, but the glitch tried a slice of each cake, anyway. <br/>“So?” Chase asked. JJ stared intently at the judge. <br/>“U̴h͜h̛hh̵h…͝.̴” Anti began “W̢e̷l͘l͏̧͢…͝” He looked between the two teams. “T̷ǫom͜u̶chpr̸es̨sureI’͝m̸out҉” he fizzled and quickly teleported away from the scene.</p><p>Marvin ate both the cakes.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Drive Into The Barrier</span>
</p><p>/Turn left/<br/>“DRIVE INTO THE BARRIER, I WANNA SEE WHAT HAPPENS”<br/><br/>It had been a long journey, and Henrik was having to (once again) choose whether to listen to the sat nav, or the infallible advice of Chase. Such a hard decision.<br/>“Chase, ve have to be serious, I am not driving into ze carpark barrier. I just need to park up sensibly-“<br/>“FUCK being sensible, let’s see what happens if we-“<br/>“I told you, I’m not”<br/>“-just yeet right into it, c’mon Schneep…”<br/><br/>Henrik sighed. His dear friend was indeed, very dear to him, but was also extremely hyperactive. <br/><br/>“Ve are not ‘yeeting’ into anyzing, ve are here to see Marvin’s show, remember?”<br/>“I’m pretty sure yeeting is a key part of magic…”<br/>“It really isn’t.” and before Chase could say ‘is too’, or something childish like that, Henrik stopped the car, parking it nowhere near the barrier, and added “Come on, let’s go inside.”</p><p>“I’m gonna get popcorn, and you can’t have any”<br/>“I don’t vant any.” Henrik spat.<br/>“Oh yes you do!” Chase sang.<br/>“You know vat, I finally understand-“ he cut himself off “Never mind.”<br/>“What do you understand?” his friend asked.<br/>“I said never mind!”<br/><br/>Chase frowned but carried on heading inside anyway.<br/>‘You know vat, I finally understand-’?<br/><em>You know vat, I finally understand vhy she left you. </em></p><p>
  <span class="u">Choices</span>
</p><p>It had been a night. I know, English teachers, that this is piss-poor description, but that was the only way Chase knew how to describe it. Everything had gone wrong in every way, and it didn’t matter what Henrik was saying- he couldn’t hear him anyway.<br/><br/>“Do you vant a drink? You need fluid…”<br/><br/><em>Do I… no</em><br/><em>Yes?</em><br/><em>God, I’m so confused<br/></em><br/><em>Drink?</em><br/><em>Whisky- he wouldn’t let</em><br/><em>Wouldn’t let</em><br/><em>Wouldn’t let me</em></p><p>
  <em>Coffee, coffee?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Don’t want caffeine </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Never stay awake</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Just drown drift go</em>
</p><p><em>Water’s wrong</em><br/><em>It’s pure</em><br/><em>Fuck irony, fuck</em><br/><em>Symbolism<br/></em><br/><em>Choose, fucker</em><br/><em>Milk</em><br/><em>Build you up big and</em><br/><em>Strong. Make a tower</em><br/><em>Knock it down</em><br/><em>Way down<br/></em><br/>“I got you tea, anyvay. Hope zat’s okay.”<br/><br/><em>Hadn’t even noticed he was gone…</em><br/>“Thanks, bud.” He grabbed the cup and took a sip. God, Henrik couldn’t make tea for shit.<br/>“Vill you be okay?” Henrik asked, Chase nodded. He’d be okay when he wasn’t so awake, he’d be even more okay when he never woke up.<br/><br/>Chase wasn’t okay.<br/>But hey, we already knew that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Concert- Jameson shows all of you some of his musical talents. Ash Tree- They're gonna have to move soon, and Anna Brody'll have to figure something to tell the kids. But not right now. A Beginner's Guide To Hiding The Body- Chase can't turn back what's been done.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1) ** Anti? There abouts, yeah. 2) Smoking is heavily featured. 3) AKA holy shit. Basically if you can't deal with blood, possession, death, etc. in the span of a v v tiny amount of time, skip. I consider it one of the darkest things I've ever written.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Concert</span>
</p><p>Welcome, everyone! Today I’ll be showing you some of the musical instruments I play.<br/><br/><em>Jameson gestures to three instruments. To the left; a polished wooden violin, with golden swirls carved into the wood. Right behind him; a large, red-brown wooden piano with three intricately carved/decorated legs. The music rack is a gorgeously carved, wooden pattern that rested above the well-dusted keys. To the right of him; a black flute with silver-coloured keys, sat in a beautiful case on an immaculate coffee table.<br/></em><br/>First, I will be playing my violin.<br/><br/><em>A puff of smoke, then the violin appears in his hands.<br/></em><br/>Anti, can you please set up the sheet paper?<br/><br/><em>The narrator grumbles at being directly addressed, but you still hear the turning of paper.<br/></em><br/>I’d like to play something quite modern today!<br/><br/><em>He slowly puts the bow to the strings, and you begin to hear the intro to “Radioactive” by “Imagine Dragons”. It’s a song I have no doubt you’ve heard many times, but he plays it softly, taking care to hit all the right notes. He does not play all the song, stopping and placing the instrument down right before the chorus. Please give him a round of applause.<br/></em><br/>That’s my wonderous violin, thank you for listening. Now, would you like to see the demonstration of the piano?<br/><br/><em>Say yes or I’ll drain your veins.<br/></em><br/>Aha, good! I knew you would!<br/><br/><em>Another puff of smoke, and he is sat on the piano stool. You get the feeling that Jameson asked for help with the special effects. You also get the feeling that it was not the narrator, and that the narrator is only a little salty about this, even though he could do so much better…<br/></em><br/>I decided to play a more classical piece, you may not know it but it’s very good. It’s by Frédéric Chopin.<br/><br/><em>It sounds upbeat, but a little slow. It’s true that it’s not a famous classical piece, but it sounds like something that would be played in an old lounge. Not to slow, or fast, but quite relaxing.<br/></em><br/>There we go, did you enjoy it?<br/><br/><em>You nod, because of course you do. He smiles, and there is another puff of smoke because the special effects guy is boring. JJ now has a flute in his hands.<br/></em><br/>I have many Irish friends and viewers, so I thought I’d play a traditional Irish tune: “Down by the Sally Gardens”. Please enjoy!<br/><br/><em>The tune is dripping with Irish, it all sounds like the country- if that’s possible. You may have heard a piece like this, or heard this exact piece, perhaps walking past a busker in a strange town, or in a play. It sounds beautiful, no doubt about it.<br/></em><br/>There we go!<br/><br/><em>He places the flute back in the case.<br/></em><br/>I’m so glad you could join me today, and I hope I did not disappoint you. P.S, don’t tell the others…<br/><br/><em>He looks around nervously, seeing no-one suspicious aside from the ominous narrator. Who is his friend, so he’s chill with that.<br/></em><br/>…But I’m going to do a surprise mini-concert for Halloween! It’s going to amazing, just don’t tell them- ok?<br/><br/><em>I won’t, and neither will you- just don’t, okay?</em></p><p>
  <span class="u">Ash Tree</span>
</p><p>Anna Brody looked out into the wide expense of the garden. Her eldest son was tying a rope round the branch of the ash tree, and the other kids were running round, apparently trying to help. <br/><br/>“When are you gonna tell them?” her sister, Evie, asked, letting out a cloud of cigarette smoke. “I mean you can see how much that Chase of yours loves this place.” <br/>Anna sighed. “Soon. Probably when we’re sure we have a new house. Besides, Kev’s helping find a place so yeah, soon.” <br/>Evie paused. “I’m gonna fucking kill that shitstain for what he’s done.” She hissed. <br/>“Don’t, it’s been a long time coming.” Anna turned away from the window. “Besides, shit happens, we’ll be fine.” <br/>“Will the kids, though?” Evie asked. She held the cigarette in her mouth, reaching for the packet and holding them out to her sister. “Want one?” <br/>“Absolutely.”</p><p>Evie was right- God, she was always right. They used to play this game when they were bored in church. Well, it was more Anna being mercilessly teased whilst Evie wittered on about how much smarter she was. Maybe the whole “modesty” thing was why the elder sister had stopped going a long time ago. Evie stubbed out her cig in the ashtray. <br/>“Seriously, Anna, what are you gonna tell the kids?” <br/>“Fuck, I’ll think of something.” She anxiously took in a long drag. “Besides, they’re stronger than they look. Especially that Chase- he’s a strong lad.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">A beginner’s guide to hiding a body</span>
  </em>
</p><p>1) Oh god, oh fuck he’s- Marvin had- Step one: rewind. How did you get in this situation? Chase had been running, running, running… Marvin was… He must have been possessed, it wasn’t really Marv, was it? Hands and mask caked in blood, eyes darker than the night. Chase had tried, oh god he tried, but nothing snapped him out. So here he was. With a body.<br/><br/>2) What now, what now? Holy shit, what the fuck? Step two: why not to go to the police? For the most part, you should nearly always report yourself. But he had to stay out of prison, he had to protect his friends, he didn’t have the money for court- so he had to hide the body. <br/><br/>3) No, no, no, no… Step three: logistics. Where? How? Important questions… Marv was cold and surprisingly light when Chase picked him up. He waded through the leaves, up the isolated incline til he reached a large tree overlooking a waterfall. That river ran a long way… Chase peered into his friend’s blank eyes, then dropped him over. He drew in a sharp breath and ran, the autumn leaves twirling away from him as he pushed through.<br/><br/>4) Well done, you’ve done it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sleep Is Peace- People keep telling JJ that Jack is at peace, but he knows that being unconscious is not always easy. Product Review- What does everybody think about Jameson Jackson? Just checking up! Attention Time- Robbie needs immediate attention from his dad RIGHT NOW!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1) Nightmares, blood, violence. 2) Yo idek with this one it's so weird??? Like passive possession maybe? 3) I really didn't want to translate everything to Zalgo, sorry lmao. Anyway ** Anti looking after his boi and it's ADORABLE!!! Sorry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Sleep Is Peace</span>
</p><p>They told Jamie that while his friend was asleep, he’d be at peace. But Jameson had had nightmares before.</p><p>The day he came to this time, he stared into the eyes of the devil. Later on that night, the others gave him a bedroom, a cup of tea, new clothes- anything he could ask for. But when he wished them all goodnight and tucked himself up, the devil stared back.</p><p>Sleep was not peace.</p><p>He was trapped atop a mountain, in a small wooden shack that creaked in the wind. There was a fireplace, but it was blocked up with stones. Jamie tried to peer out of the window, seeing only a block of white snow. Then there were the eyes, the dark, piercing, eyes that he saw in the reflection. He turned round, opening his mouth as if to scream- not that this had ever worked before. The face staring at him was placed on a seemingly giant patchwork creature, with split seams along the neck and thorns perched on it’s head. Out of the split crawled a dozen shadowy arms, reaching out and grasping Jameson’s arms- holding him still. He struggled and struggled, the arms wrapping ever tighter round him. One arm reached up and dug it’s nails into Jamie’s throat. It clawed away, slashing at the skin and veins, watching the blood flow out.</p><p>Sleep was not peace.</p><p>Which is why Jamie sat next to the bed most days, playing the violin. Not spooky songs though, just the sweetest he could find.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Product Review</span>
</p><p>How would you rate (Jameson Jackson) as a friend?<br/>J-Five hundred stars!!! He’s lovely and always tries to make me laugh. <br/>H-Out of how much? Max stars, he’s an innocent child- in my eyes.<br/>C-He tries his best.<br/>M-Always helps me with my shows, amazing guy.</p><p>Would you recommend (Jameson Jackson) to your other friends?<br/>J-Yes! I share the cookies he makes with my friends already.<br/>H-What? What is this survey? All my friends are also friends with him.<br/>C-Other friends?<br/>M-Absolutely, he’s great.</p><p>Do you have anything you would like to add about (Jameson Jackson)?<br/>J-:D :) ^_^ :P<br/>H-Are the others getting this survey? Why is it being worded like this? Where Is Jameso-<br/>C-No, I don’t.<br/>M-Nah, he’s just a really cool guy! I love him.</p><p>Thank you for partaking in this survey.<br/>J-You’re welcome, ma guy!<br/>H-elp__ e______ I can-___*&amp;__iiii----+<br/>C-Okay…<br/>M-Thanks for thanking me!</p><p>
  <span class="u">Attention Time!</span>
</p><p>“Da! Da! I NEED attention right now or I’ll die!” Robbie was sprawled on the floor, rolling around, whilst Anti was sat on the sofa, reading.<br/>“No you won’t.” he didn’t look up.<br/>“Yes I will! You know I will, Da, you’re just a liar!” the little zombie blew a raspberry.<br/><br/>Anti sighed, raising his eyebrows, and carried on reading- to Robbie’s dismay. He jumped up and wiped his nose on his sleeve, before he then leapt onto the sofa and leant his head in front of Anti’s.<br/>“What’cha reading?” he sang, staring at the words he couldn’t (yet) read.<br/>“Can you move-“ Anti snapped the book shut “It’s about hypnotic techniques.”<br/>Robbie pulled a face “Sounds boring.”<br/>“To you, maybe, but that’s because you’re a child.” Anti said calmly, slowly pushing the kid’s head out of the way.<br/><br/>Robbie gasped, jumping into a standing position on the sofa and pointing at Anti accusingly. <br/>“I’m six! I’m not a child, I’m a big grown-up!” he tried to stomp but it wasn’t really effective as he was on a soft sofa cushion.<br/>Anti smiled, re-opening his book “Sure you are.”<br/>“You don’t believe me, Da.” Robbie sulked. “You think I’m a liar, when I’m not.”<br/>“I think,” Anti started “If you’re such a grown up, then you need to act your age and stop messing around.” <br/>“Alright, yeah, I can do that! Easy!” he bragged, then sat down on the sofa.<br/><br/>Approximately two minutes later, Robbie let out a loud complainy-sounding noise and slipped onto the floor again.<br/>“I can’t do it! It’ll kill me, then you’ll get arrested and- and- you’ll never see me again coz I’ll go to America and haunt the President then become the President instead and you’ll feel guilty all your entire life.”<br/>Anti snorted “Okay, I’ll do that then.” He didn’t look up, though.<br/>“Come on!” Robbie pouted “I just need to play Mario Kart- or colouring, I need attention or else.”<br/>“Say…” Anti prompted.<br/>“Please? Da!” he stared up at his father.<br/><br/>Anti snapped the book shut and smiled. “There we go, now let’s see what we can do about your dramatic need for attention.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Evidence- Chase finds a t-shirt in the forest that he KNOWS is Jack's, but Marvin isn't sure. Calm Waters- Jameson takes his friends fishing! Bilt- Jack and Chase are looking for picture frames but Jack is acting weird.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anti isn't in any of them, there aren't any massive warnings either. I do want to say that Bilt is technically from the same universe as a mystery/horror fic I've done (started?) called Wollte, but you definitely don't have to have read it. Especially because it has like 1 kudo so uhhhhhh yikes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Evidence.</span>
</p><p>There was a shirt in the forest- it didn’t actually have any blood on it. Chase always had this idea that if he ever found any evidence, it would be terrifyingly clear. But it wasn’t. It was just a mostly black t-shirt that he <em>knew</em> had belonged to Jack that wasn’t where it was supposed to be.</p><p>He took a picture of it, tangled in the brambles, and sent it to Marvin… not that much would really be done, would it? What was it even evidence <em>of</em>, now he thought about it. All that it showed was a shirt in a forest without any blood on it.</p><p>It should probably have blood.</p><p>-</p><p>Well he took it home and hesitated a little, wondering that if he washed it he could ruin what little pieces of its’ owner it held, then tossed it in the machine with everything else. It would <em>never</em> have Jack worn out from it, he knew that.</p><p>His phone buzzed violently, disturbing the rattle of the washing machine.</p><p>Marvin: I don’t remember him having that shirt.</p><p>Chase frowned. Whose best friend had it been, huh? Not Marvin’s, no. It WAS Jack’s, he knew it, he hadn’t lost his mind that much…</p><p>Marvin: I know what you’re thinking Chase. It’s been a while tho, so it could rly be anybody’s I just don’t remember him having that. <br/>Chase: It’s his. It has the same patterns, we got it at a convention the year before he <br/>Chase: I was there when he bought it.</p><p>He could remember, he wasn’t that stupid, he could REMEMBER. It wasn’t long before Marvin (being Marvin) responded with a picture. It showed their friend, conscious, happy, wearing a black t-shirt with the vibrant, green logo of some tv show stamped on it.</p><p>Marvin: I think the shirt u showed me had green AND red patterns with some missing. <br/>Marvin: Did they do shirts like u showed? I don’t remember that. <br/>Marvin: Chase did u take it home? <br/>Marvin: Chase? <br/><br/></p><p>
  <span class="u">Calm Waters</span>
</p><p>Jameson’s boat rocked back, and his younger sister clung onto his arm as she nearly fell off. “Be careful!” his eldest brother called back “pa’ll get really irked if you two fall in- well, more so if ya don’t bring back any nibblers, but…” he trailed off, laughing “we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it!”</p><p>Annie looked a little (very) scared, not letting go of Jamie’s arm, so he tried to raise it slightly. His sisters had learnt a bit of BSL- hence why he’d probably been paired with one of them today. <em>Please let go of me.</em> He signed, gesturing to his arms. <br/>“Oh yes, sorry.” She sat down on some rope. <br/><em>Actually we need that…</em> he went to try and grab the rope, before nearly falling over again. <em>Never mind, let’s just use the little rods.</em> <br/>“Can you repeat that, I was watching a lovely little seagull family over there?” she smiled. <br/>He passed her a thin rod. <em>We don’t need the big rods, I don’t think.</em></p><p>-</p><p>“So we only need small ones?” Jackie asked? <br/><em>Small fishing rods for small fish!</em> JJ replied <em>we are not here to catch sharks.</em> <br/>The others laughed in agreement and they got into pairs: Jackie and Marvin, Chase and Henrik, with Jameson staying at his own boat relatively near to the shore. He had a little flag and was going to make sure everyone got back ok. (Not that it was a competition, it totally wasn’t).</p><p>It was going to be a lovely way to spend the day. <br/>If you don’t count the fact it totally was a competition.</p><p>Henrik kept saying his team had ‘the power of glasses’ and directing Chase to paddle to specific spots. Now Chase, on the other hand, kept trying to pull what can only be described as ‘remarkable’ tricks with the fishing rod. They were truly a sight to see. Marvin and Jackie made a highly unorthodox team, as well! The magician decided to use, well, magic to lure the fish to the surface then the hero would sometimes dive into the water- attempting to grab it! Brute-strength-style!</p><p>Whichever way, it didn’t matter to Jameson Jackson. He hadn’t cared for fishing much when he was younger, but he’d rightly guessed that his new friends would have some enthusiasm for it! That, and he could have a relaxing day on a boat, watching his friends have fun.</p><p>Was there any other way to spend one’s life? <br/><br/></p><p>
  <span class="u">Bild.</span>
</p><p>“That’s not what it’s about…” Jack murmured, lifting the different frames up. <br/>Chase snickered “If it’s not about making the picture look nice, then what is it about?” <br/>“Protection.” <br/>“Oh yeah.” Chase nodded “I’m stupid.” <br/>“I know.” Jack placed the frame back down and walked to the other side of the store. <br/>Chase mock-gasped “you weren’t supposed to agree with me!” <br/>“Well I did.” <br/>“Oh.”</p><p>They stood in silence, for a while, Jack flicking through various different frames and Chase humming quietly to himself. It wasn’t until Jack dropped one, when his friend reached to pick it up and they locked eyes.</p><p>“Are you okay, bro?” Chase asked quietly. <br/>“I’m not your ‘bro’.” he took the frame and stood up. <br/>Chase frowned “I call everyone that, it’s-” <br/>“Well don’t.” Jack looked away “Please.”</p><p>Chase stared at the ground for a moment, before also standing up. He looked around at all the empty- and the filled ‘prototype’- picture frames, waiting to be chosen. When he thought about it, it was… weird how his friend had gotten into photography like this, how he’d abandoned all his other hobbies, how it <em>had</em> to be old-style cameras- so on, so forth. But he was supportive. Up until the very moment he was told he could no longer call his bro, well, bro. Because this <em>was</em> weird.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Chase asked, more firmly. “Please just tell me.” <br/>“Not here.” Jack’s eyes darted round quickly. <br/>“Yes here, are you okay?” he was more frustrated now “you’re never around, you’re nervous all the time, you’ve been acting weird… what the hell is up, dude?” <br/>“Shut up!” he pressed his hand on Chase’s mouth then took it off “I mean… sorry. I know it’s looked odd from the outside, but everything will make sense soon I promise. Please, Chase, you’re my best friend and you need to trust me on this?” <br/>Chase thought for a second, then nodded. Even if it wasn’t going to be soon, then he could deal with it some other time. “Maybe one day I’ll see the bigger picture, huh?” he laughed. <br/>“You will.” Jack smiled.</p><p>-</p><p>Chase picked up the photo, gripping it tightly. “What the fuck were you up to, bro?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>